Ophthalmic surgery is performed on the eye to save and improve the vision of tens of thousands of patients every year. However, given the sensitivity of vision to even small changes in the eye and the minute and delicate nature of many eye structures, ophthalmic surgery is difficult to perform and the reduction of even minor or uncommon surgical errors or modest improvements in precision or accuracy of surgical techniques can make a significant difference in the patient's vision after the surgery.
Vitreoretinal surgery, a type of ophthalmic surgery, encompasses various delicate procedures involving internal portions of an eye, such as vitreous humor and the retina. Different vitreoretinal surgeries are used to improve visual sensory performance in the treatment of many eye diseases, including epimacular membranes; diabetic retinopathy; vitreous hemorrhage; macular hole; detached retina; complications of cataract surgery; or other eye diseases.
During vitreoretinal surgery, an ophthalmologist typically uses a surgical microscope to view the fundus in the interior of the eye through the cornea, while surgical instruments that penetrate the sclera may be introduced to perform any of a variety of different procedures. A surgical microscope may provide imaging and optionally illumination of the fundus during vitreoretinal surgery. A patient typically lies supine under the surgical microscope during vitreoretinal surgery and a speculum is used to keep the eye exposed.
Modern ophthalmic surgery, such as vitreoretinal surgery, is typically performed with complex equipment, such as specialized surgical probes; infusion pumps; pneumatic valves; pneumatic pumps; pneumatic compressors; aspirators; illumination sources; cooling fans; lasers; or other equipment. Surgical probes used in vitreoretinal surgery may include reciprocating vitrectomy probes. Some reciprocating vitrectomy probes may use dual pneumatic actuation inputs that enable control of a duty-cycle of a reciprocating cutter contained in the surgical probe. Surgical probes operating at relatively high cutting rates may generate significant vibration during use, which may be unpleasant and adversely affect working conditions for a surgeon.